Magmador
Magmador is a Styracosaurus/dragon-like monster created by Moltor and is the secondary antagonist of the penultimate episode of ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive'' "Nothing to Lose". He is Moltor's final monster to battle the Rangers, and is overall the final monster that the Operation Overdrive Rangers faced. Biography Magmador was created by Moltor to destroy the Rangers and to find the key of three dragons in Japan. He had a great deal of physical strength and had an ability to copy any weapons with tentacles on his right arm. In the first battle with the Rangers, Magmador copied the weapons of both Ronny and Will and easily defeated the rangers. In the second battle with Rangers, Magmador fought with Mack and Will, Magmador had the upper hand, but the Black Ranger summoned his Hovertek Cycle and Magmador couldn't copy it. Magmador was defeated and Moltor enlarged the monster. In the giant form Magmador was even more powerful. He fought against Sentinel Knight and the Flashpoint Megazord. Magmador was destroyed once and for all by Sentinel Knight and the Flashpoint Megazord Crane formation. Personality Magmador is very aggressive and destructive monster. He is very brutal and enjoys to fight and play with his enemies. He is also very arrogant, confident and stubborn and thinks he is the best in everything. Despite his stubborn nature he is very loyal to Moltor. He is also very naive. It is revealed when he fighted the Rangers, he thought he can defeat them easily. But that caused his defeat in the final battle. Powers And Abilities Being the final monster of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Magmador is Moltor's most powerful monster, and one of the strongest and most powerful monsters the Operation Overdrive Rangers battled. *'Strength:' In terms of strength, Magmador is one of Moltor's strongest monsters and one of the strongest monsters in Operation Overdrive, being able to easily take out all 6 Rangers in battle. *'Durability:' Magmador has incredible thick skin and can take many hits from the Rangers and not even get a scratch. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''Despite Magmador's appearance, he is an expert fighter, being able to avoid each of the Rangers' strikes and subdue them at the same time. *'Teleportation: Magmador can teleport to any location at will. *'''Lighting Beams: Magmador can fire powerful black and red colored lighting beams from his left hand. *'Growth'-Magmador can assemble yellow peices onto himself that make him grow giant.Seeing as Moltor was too busy fighting the Rangers, he wouldn't have had time to do whatever this is meant to be. *'Mouth Fireballs:' Being a dragon-type monster, Magmador can breath out super strong fireballs from his mouth, they can cause large explosions. Arsenal *'Claws: '''Magmador displays clawed hands for combat. *'Tentacle Right Arm:' Magmador's right arm has many tentacles that displays two abilities: **'Weapon Shift:' He can turn his tentacles into replicates of the Rangers' weapons, they are. ***'Magmador Drive Claw: By copping the Yellow Ranger's Drive Claw , Magmador can turn his right tentacle arm into a Drive Claw. ****'''Energy Slash-Magmador's imitation Drive Claw can charge up with yellow energy and allow Magmador to swing his Drive Claw at full force at the enemies. This sent Ronnie flying. ***'Magmador Drive Saber: '''By copping the Rangers' Drive Defender-sabre mode, Magmador can turn his right tentacle arm into a Drive Saber for combat. ***'Magmador Drive Hammer: Although he at first had trouble duplicating the Black Ranger's Drive Slammer, he can use it for combat. ***'''Magmador Sentinel Sword-Magmador can turn his tentacle arm into the Sentinel Sword to slice his enemies. He did this whilst giant and fighting the Sentinel Knight. **'Key Tracker:' He could also use his tentacles to track down the Tri-Dragon Key. * 'Tentalce Hair Whip: '''Located behind Magmador's head is a black colored tentacle that he can use to whip his enemies with. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Magmador is voiced by Mark Wright. **As a result of this, he sounds like a less Japanese version of Warmax. Notes *Magmador's appearance is based on the Mezodon Megazord from ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder, the reason for this is because Magmador's Boukenger counterpart, Tagargin, as with each primary antagonist and each individual monster of the week was visually designed as an homage to the various robots and other mecha piloted by the protagonists of the 29 previous Super Sentai Series (except for J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai), as Boukenger was the 30th anniversary series. Tagargin's look was based on the Mezdon Megazord's counterpart, the Burstosaur Fusion MaxOhJa of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. See Also References Category:PR Final Monster Category:Operation Overdrive Monsters Category:Moltor's Forces Category:PR Dragon Themed Villains Category:Dragon Themed Villains